


Late

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raikou is late coming home from work. Gau worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Gau looked over the notes he jotted down pertaining to the report he was going to write up. His eyebrows dipped. He really needed to stop writing so much down about Raikou. If anyone saw these notes, he'd literally die from embarrassment. He ripped a page out that had been devoted only to how amazing Raikou was. "What was I thinking?" He took the page in both hands, ready to rip it in half.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing to himself, Gau quickly folded it and tucked it away in his bag. He'd add that to all the others. He really needed to stop doing this. Someday someone was bound to find the box full of such pages. Knowing his luck, it'd be Raikou. Not that Raikou would get mad or anything, he'd just tease him relentlessly.

Gau checked his watch, it was 6:01. Raikou would be off work and on his way home. "Probably should start dinner." It had to be ready by the time Raikou got home. It was a rule Gau had given himself. He had learned early on that Raikou would come home and be lost in some depressing thoughts. Gau wasn't really sure what exactly, but he usually had this unhappy look on his face, somewhere between annoyance and sadness. However, when he'd see or smell that dinner was ready or almost ready, he'd smile and the tension in his shoulders would drop. He'd ruffle Gau's hair and announce he was home.

Gau had never liked it before when people would pat him on the head or ruffle his hair, he still didn't like it, but when Raikou did it, it always made his cheeks burn and his heart skip a beat or two,

Gau set the table and waited.

6:10, no Raikou.

Gau waited.

6:20, no Raikou.

Gau waited.

6:30, no Raikou

This wasn't right. Raikou was usually home no later then 6:15 and he always called if he was going to be late. Gau checked his phone. No missed calls or texts. He tried calling. No answer. 

Where was Raikou?

By 7, Gau couldn't keep himself from pacing. What could have happened to Raikou? He could hold his own against any one, nobody could defeat Raikou.

But...what would he be okay if he was attacked by a dozen armed men?

"Of course." He chastised himself for doubting Raikou. Even a hundred men couldn't defeat Raikou.

However, the more time past, the more Gau worried. He tired going back to his report, but that only made him think of Raikou more.

Gau's sanity was on the verge of bursting when he heard it. The second Gau heard the door open, he ran. "Raikou-san!"

The pink haird youth gave him a curius look, as if nothing was wrong. "Gau, you seem frazeled. What's wrong?"

Gau looked him over with careful precision. "Raikou-san, where have you been? You're." He checked his watch. "Almost 2 hours late."

"Am I?" 

Gau nodded. 

"Huh, I guess I lost track of time."

"So, you're not hurt or, or in any kind of trouble?"

"Of course not." Raikou patted his head. "You worry too much, Gau."

"How was I suppose to know? You were late and you didn't call."

"Oh, that." Raikou laughed. "My cell phone died. I forgot to make sure it was charged before I left."

Gau released a heavy sigh. "Really, Raikou-san, you can be so absent minded sometimes."

"Right, sorry, sorry, I'll be more careful."

Gau knew he wouldn't, but he let it go. "You're here now, so I'll go re-heat dinner."

The moment he was out of sight, Raikou's smile dropped. He really didn't like lying to Gau, it left a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Tojuro Hattori had told him this job was for him and him alone to know. Gau would understand. He'd be hurt, but not mad. He'd never get mad at Raikou, even though Raikou wished he would.


End file.
